The Tale of Two Fools
by boome
Summary: Hermione is pulled into a life that she didnt chose and while the birthrate is declining she is one of the few women that can still have children. She is forced to lay on her back once a month and pray that he gets her pregnant...but who is he?...she know
1. Stolen Life

A/N: welcome all to my newest fanfiction. Rest assured though, that Diet Coke will NOT be abandoned. Diet coke is my first baby; I could never leave her alone until I post it all. But this is a more serious fic, and what I have so far, I am very happy with.

So, before I set loose my newest fic, I would like to give some background. While this is a Harry Potter fic, I am basing the world that they are living in on another book, titled "A Handmaid's Tale". I'm going to post below a summary of the world, simply because it is complex and it might help with understanding what is going on. Okay? Okay.

_The Handmaid's Tale is set in the futuristic Republic of Gilead. Sometime in the future, conservative Christians take control of the United States and establish a dictatorship. Most women in Gilead are infertile after repeated exposure to pesticides, nuclear waste, or leakages from chemical weapons. The few fertile women are taken to camps and trained to be handmaidens, birth-mothers for the upper-class. Infertile lower-class women are sent either to clean up toxic waste or to become "Marthas," house servants. No women in the Republic are permitted to be openly sexual; sex is for reproduction only. The government declares this a feminist improvement on the sexual politics of today when women are seen as sex objects._

Chapter one: Stolen Life

_I can't believe that I have been sentenced to this life. How could they take me away from Harry and Jenny? Who the fuck in their right mind would take a mother from her child and a wife from her husband for her bloody ovaries. Take them you bastards, but leave me. How the hell did this happen? We were almost there. We almost made it. I was an auror! How could I have become this? How?_

Hermione Potter was sitting in the back of a large unmarked white van with many other women. She was lost in her own thoughts as the van trundled down the road. She didn't realize that it was her time to get out until two butch men man-handled her out of the van. She held tightly to her small black bag. It was the only thing she had left.

They had taken her books away at the camp. She wore the standard garb of the people she was like wore. She had no makeup. And she felt disgustingly unclean.

Hermione looked around her and felt something similar about this place. She couldn't make out what the house looked like though. It was large. She knew that. Only the upper-class got women like her. The night was dark and cloudy. The two men led Hermione to the door and rang the bell. She clasped both of her hands around the handle of her small black bag as she waited in anticipation. There was something about this place that was familiar.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the front door swung open and she was led through a dark hallway to a large room.

A young woman, walked in, that looked about Hermione's age, and wearing a dress similar to her's only it was a different color. She had a small round face with brilliant green eyes that looks like Harry's. The young woman tried to take Hermione's bag, but she wouldn't let it go. She only gripped the handle tighter.

"Don't worry" she said softly. Hermione looked flushed and her knuckles turned white from grasping her bag so tightly.

The green-eyed young woman leaned close to Hermione's ear and said "Are you a witch? Did you go to Hogwarts?" Hermione nodded and the young woman said "Do you have your wand?" with another nod from Hermione she said "Hid it under the mattress and I'll tell them that I destroyed it. You're not supposed to have them, but I like you, so I won't tell" Hermione nodded again but was afraid to trust the girl. She didn't know her.

Before Hermione could ask anything back a tall pale-skinned man walked in followed by a woman that looked much like the stuck-up rich snobs that lived down the street from Hermione's parents' muggle home.

The woman sat down on the window seat and the man walked to Hermione. His skin was pale, his hair blonde, and as he neared Hermione she smelled Ralph Lauren Polo, a rich sort of smell, with a hint of faint aftershave. His eyes were a blue-gray and Hermione felt as though she knew him.

"You are no Ofmalfoy" He spoke standing in front of her. He was a good four inches, maybe five, taller then her. The cardinal rule drilled into Hermione at camp was "don't speak directly to your commander". Hermione looked to the ground and nodded.

"Good then, you will call me Commander and you will not speak to my wife" She nodded again. He turned on his head and left, the woman following. Hermione stood still listening to the clicking of his boots fade down the corridor.

The young woman that was standing next to her said "Come, I'll show you your room" She said it in a motherly fashion that Hermione used to use with Jenny. How Hermione loathed this.

Hermione nodded, following her through the dark hallway where the commander had just been. She faintly smelled his scent in the air.

A/N: It's short as _hell_ I KNOW! But I couldn't possibly continue. It's written in proper sections, they belong together. So now I am written chapter four, and I am thinking that I'll update once a week.


	2. Noose of Disgust

A/N: Before everyone attacks me for not updating I'd just like everyone to know, that I've been in zombie mode for the past three weeks. I've had band practice almost every day of every week, and I spent the Monday that I didn't have practice or a football game catching up on all my homework. I really didn't mean to abandon you but I've been running off of almost no sleep and if my grades got any worse (yes I know its still the beginning of the year) I'd be put on IB probation! SO! Sorry to be such a drag, here we go!

To all my reviewers: I'd love to respond to every single review, but I can't because then I'd run out of time to type the chapter (band practice in an hour)!

Last time on TTF:

The young woman that was standing next to her said "Come, I'll show you your room" She said it in a motherly fashion that Hermione used to use with Jenny. How Hermione loathed this.

Hermione nodded, following her through the dark hallway where the commander had just been. She faintly smelled his scent in the air.

Chapter 2: A noose of disgust

Hermione soon learned that routine was a think she would have to get used to. Most of her life had been routine and after graduation she turned that completely around. And now she was forced to go back to that wickedly slow paced, unexciting lifestyle.

Every morning she woke promptly at 8 am with breakfast. Every morning she had two eggs, a piece of toast and a bowl of berried. Every morning the green-eyed maid named Mary brought this in on a tray along with orange juice. How Hermione despised orange juice. After Mary took the tray from the room, Hermione got dressed, pulling on the garb of all the "handmaids". It was a standard red robe kind of dress. It was loose and shapeless. Hermione also was forced to wear the white wings that covered the view of her face.

How Hermione hated this with an extreme passion.

After getting dressed Hermione took a small basked and went into the kitchen. She got a picture list of things that were needed from the market for the maids and the cooks of the house. The lists were always in pictures, along with the tokens to pay, because women were no longer allowed to read or to have books.

Hermione would then leave the mansion. She'd turn around and gaze upon it everyday for a moment before continuing on her way. This place had an eerie familiarity to it and she didn't know what it was. She would walk to the corner where she would meet another handmaid whose name was "Ofhenry". She belonged to Henry. Who the hell Henry was, Hermione knew not. Hermione had yet to learn this girls' real name. The two women would walk together, keeping their heads bowed and whispering softly. Hermione had learned this trick very quickly. They spoke so softly that no one could hear them, and kept their heads bowed in a fashion that would look as though they knew they were lower then society.

After walking through the market with Ofhenry and getting all the things on the list, Hermione put the parcels in her basket and they continued on from the market taking a long way to get back to the mansion. They had a lovely walk in solitude.

When Hermione got to the mansion she would get her lunch, and by the time she got home it was nearly 3 in the afternoon. She would then take an hour to eat her lunch, and another hour of resting time, where she would sit in her room.

Hermione desperately loathed this. She needed something to do to. She wanted to read or write or do _something_ other then sit there and look stupid.

Hermione followed this with bathing. This was by _far_ the worst part of the entire day. Hermione hated not having her own privacy. She would bathe with the scentless soap, which wasn't the most tragic thing in the world, she would never however, get shampoo, and every so often Mary would bring her a razor and allow her to shave her legs under her supervision.

Why? Hermione had questioned. Mary explained by saying that the handmaids often attempted to kill themselves and the world needed their ovaries so that could happen no longer.

After bathing Hermione had an hour of prayer and this was one of the only times during the day that she saw the commander and his wife. The commander read from the bible but Hermione usually didn't pay much attention. She felt like she was in Sunday school or some warped version of it anyway. After this hour Hermione was sent to her room. Hermione would have dinner brought to her by Mary and she would leisurely eat, taking her slow time.

After her final meal of the day Hermione would then return to the sitting room where she had a sitting hour with the commanders' wife. She would knit but Hermione was allowed to do nothing. She often sat at the window seat and looked out, bored out of her mind.

And finally Hermione's day ended as she was sent off to her room to go to bed. Most nights Mary would bring her a cup of tea and she'd sit at her own window seat late into the night. She thought about Harry. She wondered whether or not Jenny liked her new home and sometimes she'd cry, but she'd always try not to.

She tried so hard.

But sometimes trying isn't good enough.

A/N: Um...yes...so I suppose the chapters are in fact quite short right now, for the moment they will be. When the plot starts developing the chapters get longer. It just happens like that. Hope you enjoyed! runs off to band practice and to do homework


	3. Silent Hells

A/N: And welcome back to another session of TTF. Hope everyone is enjoying so far. Answered reviews: see below! Did I mention that when I signed up for band I signed my life away? Alas, the season has ended now so I will hopefully be updating more often. But for now…Here's chapter three

Last time on TTF:

Most nights Mary would bring her a cup of tea and she'd sit at her own window seat late into the night. She thought about Harry. She wondered whether or not Jenny liked her new home and sometimes she'd cry, but she'd always try not to.

She tried so hard.

But sometimes trying isn't good enough.

Chapter Three: Silent Hells

About three months after Hermione's first night at this wretched place, she seemed to have developed a routine. She hated adapting to this disgusting, vile, lifestyle that she loathed so dearly but she didn't have much of a choice. Adapt, or die.

This fateful day Hermione walked quickly past the guard's with Ofhenry and whispered "What _is_ your real name?"

Hermione kept her eyes to the ground as they both usually did and glanced out of her peripheral vision at the woman walking next to her. "Kate" she said after a moment.

Hermione smiled a little and finally know who this girl was. She had been at the camp with Hermione as they had been "trained" to be handmaids. She had been the quiet one, Hermione remembered. Hermione remembered comforting her tears after being shown the first violently sexual "porn" in efforts to teach these women why they were there. They were there to prevent that kind of "harm" to women. Hermione was disgusted and knew that even if hell froze over she's hex any one that did anything like that to her in to the next millennium.

"Hermione" Kate whispered after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"You're a witch, aren't you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Hermione asked softly.

"Well at camp, I saw your wand once, I didn't tell anyone. Do you still have it?" Kate replied

"I, um, stuck it under my mattress as soon as I got here but there are magic proof spells on my room. I'm not sure about the rest of the house but I'm always with people so I can't check. I doubt it's magic-proofed though, considering I'm sure my commander and his wife use magic." She responded quickly.

"They destroyed mine the night I got there I still have all the pieces though." Kate replied with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Didn't you take any classes on wandless magic?" Hermione asked glancing quickly at her.

"I actually never did, I only took the classes I _had_ to take. I was not a very good student, quite honestly" She said with a small sigh.

After a moment she said "I went to Bradford after I finished my seven years at Salem. Where did you go?"

"I finished all the secondary courses I needed in my sixth and seventh year, I graduated from Hogwarts and I jumped right in to being an auror. I will a little bit of an over-achiever" Hermione said "My husband was an auror too, until…well you know, the Christians took over and this country became Gilead" Hermione felt a small lump form in her throat. She swallowed hard as Kate asked "What is his name?"

"Harry" She replied in a wisp of a breath.

"I miss Jon too Mione" Kate said knowing what that sad feeling Hermione was feeling.

"Well we were trying to get away but Jenny and I got caught, I hope he got away, but I don't know if he did." Hermione said quickly as they neared the market, and other people.

About five yards later they walked past the guards that seem to be everywhere. They all belonged to the same organization and they all had insignias of eyes on the shoulder of their sleeves. It made Hermione think of the Nazi's.

Kate and Hermione always talked on their long afternoon walks and as time passed on, they slowly became friends.

Hermione had much respect for Kate after learning so much about her. Hermione wondered silently how they had endured this hell in silent. She wondered _how_ she would endure this silent hell for any longer. She wondered if she would make out…if she'd ever make it to the outside…

Would Hermione survive this hell-on-earth? Would she be forced to "adapt and overcome?"…

A/N: I dunno why but I feel compelled to respond to the reviews, or at least some that I have a response to :)

To all who reviewed: hugs for you, I write for myself but I post because of you. You guys make me want to spend time posting chapters and editing and proofreading and are the dreadful things us writers have to do over and over again :D!!

Otakuannie: …ponders…it seems that razors seem friendly to dear Hermione in a lot of my fics…ironic

BleedingHeart14: awww you made me not feel bad for not posting sooner! Thanks! But if someone ever did tell me that I'm a bad writer because FF isn't my priority, I'd like them to see the notebooks I carry around with all my fics in them. I write, I just don't have time to update. Hell yeah, I'm hardcore! :D

Celesta1: never in a million kabillion zillion years would I abandon a fic that I love this much :D.

HPgirl7: If you were asking if Hermione has a child to begin with, the answer is yes, she has a daughter whose name is Jenny and whose age I haven't told you yet, but if you were asking if Hermione is _going_ to have a baby, if I were to tell you that would defeat the purpose of the story. As for meeting up with Harry, that would be no fun xP!

Alenor: The book "A Handmaids Tale" isn't intended to be 'cruel' I suppose, but rather a futuristic version of something that could very well happen. Don't get me wrong, I am not encouraging it but if you ever want to do some reading other then fanfiction and if this is something you enjoy I highly suggest "A Handmaids Tale" by Margaret Atwood! She's brilliant.

And finally, actually, Ms. "J.k rowling" I _am_ in fact, a young woman, I do believe in feminine rights, but also find it intriguing to ask questions such as "what if". I simply have read a few good books, (I might add that the author of A Handmaids Tale is also a woman), thought of a way to play devils advocate and now I'm running with it. I'm sorry if you feel this story is "retarded" but I cannot respect your disrespect for the mentally ill. I'm sorry if you think I'm being bitchy about it, or if you're going to stop reading my fic's because I defend my opinion! Keeping Shipping Dramione!

On a much happier note I am currently looking for a beta for TTF and Diet Coke, If you'd like to beta simply send me an email at and answer the following questions:

1. How long have you been shipping Dramione?  
2. Would you be able to respond within 3 to 4 days unless you inform me otherwise?  
3. What are you opinions so far on my writing?  
4. Age?  
5. How long have you been writing fanfiction, if you write fanfic at all?

It's dumb but I've had some bad luck with Betas! Thanks!


	4. Ceremonial Eyes

A/N: I am a horrible horrible person, I know! I am so sorry! If all of you stop reading my fics because you just hate me that much I just want to apologize again! On a lighter note, I am very very glad I got a few responses for the beta thing but I think it'd be unfair to ask of you so much pertaining to my fics as you can see I don't update regularly. Also, many thanks for the reviews!

I am such a bad person. I am so sorry. I still love you all more than you know! 3

Previously on TTF:

Kate and Hermione always talked on their long afternoon walks and as time passed on, they slowly became friends.

Hermione had much respect for Kate after learning so much about her. Hermione wondered silently how they had endured this hell in silent. She wondered _how_ she would endure this silent hell for any longer. She wondered if she would make out…if she'd ever make it to the outside…

Would Hermione survive this hell-on-earth? Would she be forced to "adapt and overcome?"…

Chapter Four: Ceremonial Eyes

It happened every month. Hermione knew it would happen every single month. She knew the night and the time; she would just have to prepare herself for what was coming. The first time it happened Hermione felt physical and emotional pain that she had never suffered before. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she quickly blinked them away before anyone could see. It was dark in the room so no one could see how bloodshot her chocolate brown eyes were from holding back the tears or the pained expression she kept upon her furrowed brow. After that first night she no longer felt physical pain like the first night but her emotions hurt like someone was tearing violently at her heartstrings.

This would be the sixth night that Hermione would be forced to go through that torture. This would be the night Hermione would learn something…something very important to her future.

They called it a "ceremony". Hermione generally thought of a ceremony to celebrate and she didn't think this was anything at all to celebrate.

To start the whole "thing" off, Hermione would kneel next to the winged armchair where "the wife" would sit, her nose in the air, acting like she was better than Hermione. The Commander would come into this "sitting" room and read from the Bible for almost an hour.

Sometimes, Hermione wanted to laugh to herself about the irony of it all. Was it God's will for her to be held against her will and forced into something so atrocious?

After the reading Mary walked with Hermione to the room of the wife. Fully clothed the wife laid in her bed. Hermione did as she was told, leaving all of her clothing on except her undergarment, she then would lay on the bed, her head resting on the woman's abdomen and she thought that this was quite odd but caught on to the fact that it was supposed to make them "feel as one".

They would wait until the Commander came in. When he finally did arrive the wife took Hermione's hands (another aspect of feeling as one being) and waited for the Commander to "get it over with".

He couldn't see what he was doing. They couldn't see anything. The room was dark, save the sliver of moonlight pouring in through a small opening in the curtains. Hermione felt him and squeezed her eyes shut for a minute. He always had the same look on his face. It wasn't as though he was trying very hard, but he had to put forth some effort, if he wanted it to work.

Hermione waited in silence as she had always done. The wife's rings dug into her fingers and would leave marks. How Hermione wished she could do something about this. Tonight, Hermione remembered making love to her husband. This wasn't the same. This was being fucked. No, this was being fucked up. She hated a man that she had never actually spoken to, or held a conversation with for fucking her up. This faceless powerful demon of a man was what she hated and feared at the same time.

Contrary to the norm the curtains let in a bit of moonlight tonight and as Hermione glanced at the man hovering over her she watched him for a few minutes wondering what was going through his mind.

He was a blond. Hermione saw this hair reflect some light. He was looking away form Hermione when she stared at him. He turned his face toward her slowly. She didn't bother to avert her gaze, she didn't care if he caught her looking at him.

Hermione looked at the defined features of his face and as her eyes looked him over something caught her attention. He looked right at her, staring her square in the eye and as their eyes met in a stare something was drawing Hermione to him and she couldn't look away.

His eyes were this familiar undefined color that she remembered well but couldn't remember who's they were. They looked so familiar and so distant. She pondered this until he broke the stare. The beautiful, cynical, hateful gray-green-blue color of his eyes were embedded in her mind as he nodded that he was done and climbed out of the bed.

The Wife commanded Hermione to stay for ten minutes laying in the bed as the doctors has said it improved the chances of getting pregnant. As the wife ushered Hermione from the room she was lost in her own thoughts.

Who was he? It was completely eerie to Hermione how well she knew him. It was like a feeling of loathing and hate she got from staring at him that phased her the most. Hermione walked to her room slowly. Her steps were light in the hallway. The ballet-like flats that she wore were quiet across the carpeted hall and walked alone to her room.

After reaching her room at a slow pace Hermione went into her room and removed her handmaiden robe and pulled on a nightgown as she heard a knock at the door.

Hermione opened the door a little bit and she saw the commander's assistant. His name was Ian and he looked as thought he was about twenty years old. Hermione let him in and he stood with a half-smile on his face.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Miss, the Commander assumed you'd not be asleep yet. He said he'd like to see you tomorrow after your resting hour, in his office."

Hermione perked an eyebrow at him and questioned "Why?" as though he should know. He shrugged his shoulders, loosing his normal professionalism and said, "I don't know, Miss"

Hermione nodded and watched him nod her a 'goodbye' and leave. She shut the door quietly behind him and walked over to her window seat. She wasn't exactly "tired". Hermione sat down, drew her knees to her chest and locked her arms around her shins, resting her chin on her knees. Looking out the open curtains Hermione stared out at the dark village where all the sleeping shopkeepers and peasants lived simply. She sat up lat into the night thinking about the Commander. It scared her to death seeing something that familiar when she was so far away from anything she knew even a shred about.

Who? Who could this mystery man of such power be?

Reviews:

Randomreaderreadingthisstory: I checked "A Handmaid's Tale" by Ms. Atwood and I did spell Gilead correctly. I know it may be differnt in another book but I double checked.  
HPgirl7 and illyria-light: I know I know, I'm working on it. I just write in this black notebook that I carry around with me and whatever comes out comes out.  
As for the rest of you: I really haven't got a personal comment except to say:

THANK YOU a million times over for reading and reviewing.

boome


End file.
